


Grow

by AV_Dragnire



Series: AV Dragnire's Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV_Dragnire/pseuds/AV_Dragnire
Summary: Femslash February Day 7 // Grow
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: AV Dragnire's Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143290
Kudos: 10





	Grow

_I wonder where they got the apples for that pie?_

> _And I know we'll never grow old together_  
>  'Cause you'll never grow old to me  
>  You're the pink in my cheeks  
>  And I love that it means  
>  I'm a little bit soft

**Author's Note:**

> [insta](https://www.instagram.com/ami.v.dragnire/) | [tumblr](https://ami-v-dragnire.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ami_v_dragnire) | [carrd](https://av-dragnire.carrd.co/)


End file.
